


After Hours

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Art! Pike and Spock! You know why you're here- pretty men snuggling. >:3





	After Hours

The captain and his science officer spending. . . quality time together.


End file.
